In An Instant
by Rurple101
Summary: a two-shot about Simon acting in an instant reaction towards Alisha. Contains swearing.


**In An Instant**

_This is when In S2, Episode 4, When Ollie gets killed._**  
**

* * *

**BANG!**

The gunshot echoed around the surrounding buildings as Ollie fell to the ground dead and his brains splattered out from behind him to us. I winched in disgust. The guy was still looking in confusion at the place were Ollie's face had been before he'd fallen. Then he turned to me.

"RUN!" Nathan yelled, and we all turned and ran. I didn't care that I'd dropped my gloves, all I needed to do was hide from that crazy man. Another gunshot and I heard a scream from behind us.

I stopped and turned and gasped in horror.

Alisha had collapsed to the floor, blood gushing out of a wound in her ankle were he'd clearly shot her. She was screaming in pain as he advanced on her. Without thinking, I ran towards her.

"No! Simon _run_!" Alisha yelled through the pain. The man turned to me and raised his gun. I lunged at him.

Alisha screamed in horror as I pushed the man to the floor and kicked the gun from his grasp. It slid to the floor several meters away. I struggled with him as he started punching me in the stomach. I felt my pulse slowing and my will power decreasing. I couldn't even summon the strength to defend myself as he kicked me. But I had to try…

He rolled away from me and stood up. But then before I could raise my head, I heard _another_ gunshot. The man fell back to the ground, a bullet wound in his chest. I looked up and saw Alisha kneeling on the ground, still holding the gun and looked horrified to what she'd done.

She was trembling and her eyes were wide with shock. I moaned as I hastened to get up quickly and get to her. "Are you alright?" I asked, fighting through the ache in my gut. She met my eyes and dropped the gun. I threw it away into the bin we'd used to pick up rubbish.

"I _thought_…I thought he was…going to…going to _kill_ you" she said, her voice trembling.

I sighed and looked at her ankle. It was bruised and bleeding. "Alisha, I'm going to have to get the bullet out."

She nodded and looked away, looking over my shoulder as I crouched over her foot. I pinched the entrance hole and pushed it, like if you were squeezing a spot. Alisha hissed with pain but the bullet came cleanly out. I gasped in relief and looked up at her. She had grabbed my other hand in support…my _bare_ hand on hers.

"Thank you…" she said and the tears raced down her cheeks and she broke down. I got over the shock of her power not working on me and wrapped my arms slowly round her.

Alisha's body shook with her sobs and she leaned her head into my chest and sobbed all over the front of my Community Payback jumpsuit. I wrapped my arms tighter round her and rested my head on her hair.

"Shhh" I whispered, my shyness forgotten. "_Alisha_, it's going to be ok. We'll take you to the hospital. Then we can see if your ankle needs a cast or not."

"Y-you…d-_don't_ get it…d-do _you_!" She spluttered and looked me in the eyes. Her mascara was dribbling down her cheeks and her lips were bruised. "y-you _chose_ to s-stay and s-_save_ me! Y-you could of d-_died_!"

"It would have been worth it to die instead of you" I whispered without realising it. She looked surprised. I brushed her hair out of her face and traced my thumb down her cheek. "You have friends and a good aspect on life. I am nobody special."

"You're _everything_ to me" she said bluntly and wiped her tears away. She looked at me with such determination that I felt my heart lift in my chest.

Alisha put her hand on my cheek and leaned her face closer to mine. Without knowing what I was doing or if it fully registered din my brain or not, I moved my mouth to mirror hers and kissed her softly. Alisha smiled through the kiss and stroked my cheek, putting her hands round my neck.

I broke the kiss and started into her brown eyes once more.

"I love you."

The words came so quietly I almost missed them. I got up and helped her to her feet. Then I pulled her to me and kissed her again but this time more passionately.

She tangled her hands in my hair and I ran my hands down her back. She opened her mouth slightly and slowly, I moved my tongue into her mouth. It was a very odd sensation. She broke away giggling.

"I can't believe I'm kissing you" she giggled. "I'm not being mean" she added. But I was smiling as well.

"And to thank that this was caused by a man shooting your ankle." I mused. She nodded and hugged me. I pulled her close and lifted her off her feet and into my arms.

"We need to take you to the hospital" I said and she nodded. She put her arms round my neck and made it look like she needed the support…or maybe she did.

"Act like nothing happened" she whispered as the others came round the corner.

"What the fuck?" Curtis yelled.

"He shot her ankle. We need to get Alisha to the hospital" I said normally.

"Who gave you the right to talk to us like that?" Nathan yelled back.

I turned to him and rolled my eyes. "Fuck you Nathan." I said calmly and carried on walking up the road. Kelly kept pace with us.

"I ain't gunna complain!" she said quickly when I turned to her. "just wanna help if you need it!"

"I'm fine, Kelly. Thanks for offering" Alisha said quickly and smiled at Kelly. Kelly smiled back and carried on walking. When we got to the hospital she held the door open for me and I carried Alisha to the Reception.

* * *

** Just a two-shot I'm thinking of doing**


End file.
